


Vértice perfecto

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno más uno resultan en un dos perfecto al que no requiere añadírsele nada. Pero las personas no son como la aritmética.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vértice perfecto

El aparador de la pastelería estaba a rebosar. Chantilly, crema pastelera, merengue, fondant, dulce de leche, chocolate amargo y semiamargo. Coberturas y rellenos de los más diversos sabores e ingredientes. Georg miraba fascinado todas las tartas, cada una más apetitosa (y costosa) que la anterior.

—Deja de salivar, vas a ahuyentar a los demás clientes —bromeó Tom sin humor. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su gigantesca sudadera, y como su mirada estaba fija en el piso, no se le veía el rostro—. ¿Cuál te convence más?

—No lo sé… —dijo indeciso.

—Oh, vamos. Escoge una para poder marcharnos de una vez.

Tom no había querido salir, pero la insistencia de Georg fue tan insidiosa que acabó cediendo para que dejase de hablar de lo ermitaño que estaba volviéndose. Sabía que su amigo no estaba lejos de la verdad, ¿pero y qué? Últimamente solo tenía ganas de aplastarse en el sillón de su sala frente al plasma empotrado en la pared y atragantarse de comida basura.

—Vas a terminar gordo, deprimido y feo —le había dicho.

El aviso de la depresión le llegó un poquito tarde, pero no así el de la gordura, por lo que pensó que era hora de inscribirse en el gimnasio que más cerca estuviese de casa y empezar a cuidar la dieta. De eso, una semana; ¿de la inscripción al gimnasio? Ni señales todavía.

—¿Cuántos carbohidratos tiene eso? —preguntó echándole una ojeada a la caja que contenía el pastel por el que finalmente Georg se había decidido.

Chocolate y vainilla con pecanas y cobertura de merengue y fresas. El estómago se le revolvió al pensarlo.

—Como si te importara.

Buen punto. Encendió el motor de su Audi y se sumergió en el tráfico intenso de Hamburgo.

—¿Has sabido de Bill?

Sal y limón a la herida, directamente y sin advertencias. Gruñó, y quizá Georg se disculpó, quizá se burló, no lo supo ya que su atención estaba puesta de lleno en la maldita abuela que conducía el auto delante del suyo y no dejaba que le rebasase.

—Imbécil —farfulló.

—Hey, yo no te he hecho nada —se defendió Georg.

Tom tuvo serios deseos de frenar en seco, botar al bajista en medio de la autobahn y lanzarle en la cabeza su dichoso pastel, pero tuvo el pernicioso pensamiento de que si realmente se deshacía de Georg, no le quedaría ningún amigo cercano. Gustav no contaba porque años atrás había decidido que los gemelos Kaulitz eran demasiado para su salud y trazó una fina línea entre amistad y compañerismo. Y Andreas…

—¿Debería llamar a Andi?

—¿Sin antes haber arreglado las cosas con Bill? No lo sé, hombre, es una situación complicada.

Tom suspiró, su previa ira disuelta, y quiso teletransportarse a su sala donde se sentiría ajeno al mundo y al drama.

Siempre supo que le gustaba a Andreas. Cuando eran pequeños criajos que recién descubrían las maravillas de los besos con lengua y la suavidad y lo bien que olían las chicas, notaba sus miraditas y gestos que pedían algo. También los había notado en Bill, así que concluyó que no podía ser nada relevante. Entonces, su hermano un día cualquiera se metió en su cama alegando que había tenido una pesadilla, y le hizo constatar que la masturbación recíproca era una experiencia el triple de divertida y fantástica que un simple beso francés.

Dios, extrañaba tanto a Bill.

—¿No quieres pasar? —ofreció Georg cuando llegaron al frente de su edificio. Tom hubiese aceptado de no saber que ahí estaba su esposa y que por más amigable que fuese, tenía algo que le hacía sentirse mal trío—. No te hagas de rogar, así te invito un pedazo de pastel y te llenas esas venas de dulce en vez de bilis.

—No soy un amargado —replicó—. Ya bájate, estoy ocupado, no tengo el tiempo del mundo.

Georg hizo un resoplido tan alto y burlón que fue hasta grotesco, sin embargo, Tom no se ofendió y se reservó los gestos de fastidio. Desde que Bill y él se habían vuelto a instalar en Hamburgo luego de años en Los Ángeles, lo cierto es que no había estado muy atareado con nada.

Bill de inmediato buscó a qué entregarse en cuerpo y alma, y nunca le iba mal en cada negocio que emprendía, fuese como diseñador de ropa de alta moda, su nuevo perfume o vocalista invitado en algunas canciones de jóvenes artistas y otros que eran veteranos. Vivía haciendo lo que le gustaba, todavía figurando bajo las luces de las cámaras y su nombre resonando tanto en programas de espectáculos como en periódicos de escándalo.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —quiso asegurarse Georg, bajándose del auto e inclinándose a continuación sobre la ventana.

—No te preocupes, no soy ningún niño.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo condescendiente—. Me llamas si necesitas algo, ya sea para una cerveza o hablar.

—Dudo que a tu mujer, que está a punto de parir a tu engendrito, le haga gracia que salgas a beber.

Georg pareció pensarlo durante un segundo y soltó una carcajada que resonó dentro del vehículo.

— _Touché_ , pero Tom, llámame. Cuando no sé de ti en muchas semanas comienzo a pensar que te has suicidado.

—Arg, ya, ve a atosigar a tu esposa con azúcar —le espetó, harto de su preocupación.

También se hallaba agradecido, pero la parte de él que estaba sumamente consciente de que se encontraba próximo a cumplir los treinta años, se resentía demasiado como para soportar que le tratase como un minusválido emocional o un adolescente que no podía cuidar de sí mismo.

El camino a su casa fue lento, se desvió mucho de la ruta principal y más de una vez escuchó bocinazos e insultos por su parsimonia. Después de comprar sus infaltables útiles de limpieza, una cajetilla de cigarros y botellas de agua mineral, por fin arribó.

Cada vez que abría la puerta y no veía ninguna colita moviéndose lado a lado para darle la bienvenida ni recibía lametazos y felicidad en forma perruna, le dolía en los huesos la muerte de sus perros por vejez. Había pensado en adoptar un cachorro de algún albergue, sin embargo, se le hacía vacío reemplazar a su viejo amigo tan rápido; la herida debía sanar más.

Botó la caja de la pizza que había cenado la noche anterior, y desayunado esa mañana, aspiró todas las habitaciones alfombradas y salió a la terraza a fumar un rato.

Estaba a unos días de que se cumpliera un mes sin saber de Bill y parecía que esto no iba a cambiar pronto. Por su madre se había enterado que seguía bastante vivo, que comía bien (a diferencia suya) y que tenía alquilado un encantador piso a afueras de la ciudad en una zona exclusiva.

Bill no se había dejado derrotar. ¿Por qué él sí?

Porque Bill siempre había poseído una fuerza de la que carecía.

—Estoy siendo tan patético —susurró cansado.

Aplastó la colilla consumida y sacó de sus pantalones su teléfono móvil. Pasó el dedo por la pantalla con languidez, revisando su lista de contactos.

—Andi —dijo con voz grave cuando a la tercera timbrada alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Tom?

—Sí.

Silencio, y qué más podría esperar.

Antes de esa llamada había rechazado cada intento de Andreas de comunicarse con él, dejándolo desconcertado y albergando dudas de qué era lo que había sucedido.

El sexo siempre había sido fantástico. Andi tenía una sensibilidad y protocolo ante cada encuentro muy distintos a Bill, quien se asemejaba a un huracán nivel V que arrasaba a su paso con cualquier rastro de civilización.

Tom aceptó los avances de su amigo todavía rubio en ese tiempo, el mejor que tenía, a los dieciséis, cuando la relación con Bill había tomado otros rumbos y su apetito sexual abarcaba todo lo que se rendía ante él.

Andreas se había sorprendido mucho ante la amplia gama de su experiencia, y Tom calló que la mayoría de ello se lo debía a su hermano, ese chico escuálido que parecía un ángel con alas y cola de demonio.

—Si no fuese porque Bill me aseguró que seguías en el planeta Tierra, hubiese asegurado que tu cuerpo estaba descuartizado en un matorral esperando a ser encontrado.

—¿Has hablado con Bill? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, de hecho está ahora mismo conmigo, ¿te paso con él?

«Mierda», pensó. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca, encendiéndolo con la mano que tenía libre.

—¿A tu lado? ¿Ahora mismo? —insistió en confirmar.

—No —corrigió Andreas, leyendo su ansiedad—. Estamos en una reunión de varios conocidos —explicó—. Al comienzo me extrañó no encontrarte aquí, aunque supongo que era de esperarse. ¿Sobre qué están peleados? Bill no me quiere soltar prenda y parece que tú olvidaste que existo.

Bill siempre había sido de temer. Desde que eran pequeños ya usaba triquiñuelas de las más bajas y maliciosas para conseguir la mayor cantidad de dulces o que su madre no le castigase por sus travesuras. Hasta de adolescentes, cuando en cada entrevista a Tokio Hotel con una sonrisa tímida y pocas palabras sobre amor verdadero podía engatusar a media población adolescente.

Expulsó el humo y volvió a absorber con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones de nicotina antes de responder: —Andi —dijo con suavidad—, ¿cuándo tienes tiempo libre?

Hubo una pausa corta.

—¿Este fin de semana te parece? Me gustaría que fuese antes, pero es imposible. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo, Tom.

—Yo también —masculló, considerando la opción de que por su sentido de culpabilidad, había quedado en una inercia que le jugaría en contra.

—… y que me cuentes qué tanto se tienen entre manos Bill y tú —siguió—. Hace poco ocurrió algo que me desconcertó mucho y quisiera charlarlo con alcohol de por medio.

«Oh, Bill, qué has hecho ahora», se preguntó súbitamente agotado.

Murmuró un adiós, colgó, y fue a la cocina por una cerveza.

Andreas no sonaba resentido por el bloqueo adrede del que había sido víctima; esa clase de cualidades eran las que lo hacían valorarlo tanto. No podía precisar con claridad fecha y hora en los que sus sentimientos se habían desviado de ser netamente filiales a románticos, pero en algún momento sucedió.

Bebiendo su tercera cerveza, de nuevo instalado frente al plasma y haciendo _zapping_ , Tom aún seguía indeciso sobre qué tan listo sería de su parte enfrentar a Bill y orillarlo a que le contase qué planeaba en esa cabeza diabólica suya.

Poco después de cumplir los dieciocho y mudarse de la casa materna, Andreas inició una relación que pintaba a ser seria y dieron término a sus encuentros casuales en hoteles y rincones ocultos de la mirada de Bill.

Para retomarlo tuvieron que pasar años, aunque Tom no resintió la falta de ese cariño tan afable y pensado. Todo lo contrario, sumido hasta la coronilla como estaba con Bill, la banda, los tours y las nuevas canciones, y Bill, la amistad condicional sin complicaciones fue más que bienvenida.

—Bill me ha roto el corazón —le dijo una vez con demasiado vodka en el estómago y las venas. Estaban en L.A., Bill visitaba a Jost, y Andreas había llegado de visita.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Se encogió de hombros y empinó otro sorbo de trago.

Esa tarde descubrió que Andreas sabía que Bill y él básicamente habían iniciado juntos su vida sexual y explorado todos los confines que pudieron a lo largo de los años.

—Es medio evidente, ¿no? Como una conclusión natural a la que llegas si es que pasas mucho tiempo en compañía de ustedes, chicos.

—¿Todos saben? —preguntó horrorizado.

Andreas rió, pero le tranquilizó con rapidez diciéndole que no por nada era su amigo desde la escuela.

Los besos, con esa certeza sí podía contar, los inició en su ebriedad y necesidad, y la respuesta, aunque al principio renuente y dubitativa, supo a gloria.

Tom, de vuelta a su realidad donde era casi un treintón sin planes fijos a futuro y adicción por la televisión, despertó con resaca la mañana siguiente, asqueado por el desorden que había ocasionado en su impecable sala con las latas de cerveza, y preocupada por la llamada que había hecho a Andreas.

—Sé que estás enamorado de Andi —le había dicho Bill unos días antes de mudarse de L.A. a Hamburgo.

—¿Qué?

—Él me lo ha dicho.

—¿Te ha dicho qué? —cuestionó muy desconcertado.

Tenía sentimientos muy confusos, sin embargo, podía aducir que la despedida a Tokio Hotel luego de un séptimo álbum exitoso y un tour mundial, lo había desencajado. Y tampoco era que estuviese tan lejos de la verdad. La banda había vivido sus mejores momentos desde hacía años, pero en mutuo acuerdo, los cuatro integrantes habían decidido que era suficiente y pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Bill no respondió a su pregunta, sino que se ocupó en seguir organizando su interminable colección de zapatos.

—Bill, háblame —pidió poniendo una mano en el hombro de su gemelo.

—No me lo dijo textualmente, pero me contó varias cosas, y no tuve más que ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas. —A Tom el corazón le latía de manera salvaje y con lentitud, retiró su mano. Bill subió la mirada para estudiarlo—. Así que es cierto. ¿No pensabas contármelo? Sé que estos últimos años no han sido los mejores para nosotros como hermanos, pero _soy yo_ , Tom.

Como para demostrar su argumento, Bill se había puesto a su altura y salvó la escasa distancia que los separaba. Lo besó como no lo había hecho en meses y no se dejó apartar, devorándole la boca y pegándose a su cuerpo para compartir calor y repentina excitación. Bill conocía cada una de sus zonas sensibles y cómo ponerlo de cero a mil en pocos minutos. Era como un poder, _su_ poder concedido en base a práctica y costumbre.

Terminó con las piernas al aire, sujetando sus propios tobillos, mientras Bill embestía contra él en un ángulo que lo volvía loco de placer. Sus piernas y espalda estaban húmedas de sudor, y no le hizo falta demasiado para terminar ensuciando de paso su camiseta a medio sacar. Era perfecto, así siempre era con Bill, pensó mientras se aseaba de semen, lubricante y saliva. Si solo fuese de aquel modo a toda hora… Pero a esas alturas sabía que no se bastaban, por más que lo intentasen, había algo que faltaba.

Intentaban lo de relación abierta, y sin embargo, tampoco funcionaba.

Nada funciona, e igual no podían ponerse punto final, y pasar de libro.

¿Cómo, si es que había comprobado que Bill era su otra mitad? Mitad y mitad que conformaban el todo que eran los gemelos Kaulitz.

Saber de sus sentimientos por Andreas no le cayó en gracia a Bill, pero al menos supo tolerarlo y no abrir un interrogatorio.

Pasó cuando no llevaban ni un par de días en Hamburgo, la bomba explotó debido a un desliz estúpido.

Enterarse que desde la adolescencia su hermano y su mejor amigo habían añadido un oportuno “derecho a roce” a la ecuación de pura amistad, significó armar un barullo digno de amante desengañado.

La traición a sus ojos fue tan fatal y dolorosa que no dudó en mudarse esa misma noche llevándose sus pertenencias y a su perro Pumba consigo.

—Nos hemos acostado con numerosas personas, estando juntos, estando separados. Eso no significa que seas menos importante —intentó razonar.

—¡Hablamos de Andi! —Y ese fue el final de la discusión.

Bill se evaporó, gruñéndole que no le buscase porque sería capaz de hundirlo en la miseria. (Como si Tom necesitase ayuda para eso).

Tom limpió su sala de nuevo y optó por cocinarse algo simple en vez de ordenar comida rápida. Justo cuando estaba por servirse los espaguetis, el timbre sonó. Deseó que no fuese Georg porque el encuentro anterior estaba todavía fresco. Tampoco su madre, _porfavorno_.

Era Bill. Bill en carne y hueso ataviado en ropa de vestir elegante, su cabello de nuevo castaño y largo hasta los hombros, suelto. Los piercings en su labio inferior y el septum en su nariz eran historia, pero jamás volvería a conservar la dulzura y falsa inocencia que lo había caracterizado antes de su época de Humanoid.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Esta sigue siendo tu casa —dijo quitándose de la puerta. Obtuvo una sonrisa que le removió las vísceras.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

Entraron por el vestíbulo y Bill se dirigió a la impecable sala.

—Has subido un poco de peso —comentó con ligereza, sentándose en un sillón. Tom hizo un sonido indefinible—. No es mucho, no te aflijas.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Si quiero puedo ir a la cocina yo mismo y agarrarlo. Acabas de decirme que sigue siendo mi casa.

—Lo es —afirmó Tom, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, enfrentando a Bill y preguntándose en qué terminaría aquella visita—. Tu nombre figura al lado del mío en el contrato de compra. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante ocupado, en realidad. Abriré una boutique con mi marca. Ha sido una locura ubicar un local adecuado a mis gustos, comprar todo lo necesario y ni qué hablar de conseguir los permisos y promocionarme. ¿Y tú en qué andas?

Tom se sintió el perdedor más fracasado de la Unión Europea.

—En nada —contestó con franqueza.

Bill chasqueó la lengua. —¿Sumido en la mierda de la autocompasión?

—En la del abandono, diría yo —se atrevió a corregir. Tom devolvió la mirada de su hermano con resolución. Podía leerla, y curiosamente, había algo ahí que le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Quizá no debería volver nunca para que logres encontrar el camino tú solo —pronunció al cabo de unos instantes—. Si lo que Georg me ha contado es cierto, esto es patético, Tom.

Ah, jodido Georg. Vaya amigo estaba hecho.

—Sigo asimilando lo que es estar por mi cuenta —dijo lo más neutro que podía. Se cambió del brazo del sofá a sentarse en el mismo sillón en el que estaba Bill—. Estuvimos pegados al costado del otro por tanto tiempo que apenas saliste por la puerta, te llevaste parte de mí. Estoy tentando como sobrevivir. A algunos nos cuesta más que a otros.

Bill entendió el reclamo indirecto que conllevaba sus palabras, se acercó un poco y posó la mano en su rodilla.

—Lo de Andreas fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. Sentí que había sido una burla completa.

—¿Y ahora qué sientes?

—Me ha costado muchísimo, pero me di cuenta que ya nada puede ser igual que antes, así como cuando teníamos trece o quince y el mundo se reducía a nuestra música y a buscar espacios y momentos para comernos a besos. La inocencia de ese período murió y ya no volverá.

La mano en la rodilla de Tom subió, pasó por su cadera, su estómago y fue depositada en su hombro.

—No podemos ser solo tú y yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Andi. —Tom parpadeó, sin comprender—. Tus sentimientos son fuertes, ¿o me equivoco? Pero sé que por mí los dejarías de lado… Los has estado dejando de lado —se rectificó—. Gracias, Tom, pero no creo que sea necesario que sigas haciéndolo.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

—Tal vez Andi es lo que nos hace falta. No podemos volver a lo que éramos antes.

—Estás diciendo una locura.

—Lo he pensado muchísimo, y a cada momento me parece que tiene más sentido. Tú estás enamorado de Andreas, a mí me gusta, y tenemos compatibilidad sexual.

—Bill, ¿tú y él han…?

—Sí.

—Estás demente —insistió. El vientre le burbujeaba—. No, no, y no.

—Recapacítalo —pidió—. Andi lo haría por ti, y yo estoy tan primero en tu lista que no podría sentirme celoso.

—Me estás pidiendo que… —calló adrede para que Bill completase por él.

—Te pido que incluyamos a Andreas en nuestra relación. De manera sentimental y física.

Tom quiso gritar que no, pero de pronto tenía a Bill sentado a horcadas en su regazo, y el peso tan familiar se sintió bienvenido. Bill repartió besos en su cuello, en sus mejillas y mentón, susurrándole lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Este es un capricho tuyo. Una ocurrencia de una tarde de ociosidad. Y nos estás arrastrando a Andreas y a mí contigo.

Bill no lo negó, aunque sí expuso que le parecía una solución estupenda a todo.

—Vas a conseguir lo que querías —le dijo contra el oído, balanceándose y consiguiendo una erección inmediata—. Lo vas a tener a él y no me perderás a mí.

¿Eso era lo que quería?

No podía pensar demasiado, no cuando se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata la liberación sexual que le había sido negada por más de un mes. Fue apresurado, con ropa a medio sacar, y acabó con él gimiendo detrás de Bill como un animal encerrado, sus manos enterradas en las caderas de este y exhausto.

—¿Tienes menos resistencia o soy yo?

—Han pasado varias semanas —replicó. Bill estaba de a cuatro y le daba una buen panorama de su trasero y la camisa arrugada y pegada a su piel.

—Necesitas empezar a hacer ejercicio, Tom.

El mencionado reajustó un poco la vista, fijándose en su estómago que antes había sido tan plano y musculoso, y estuvo de acuerdo. Ese era el problema, que siempre estaba de acuerdo («jodido Georg», volvió a pensar fugazmente), pero nunca tomaba medidas. Se retiró pausadamente del interior de Bill y frunció el ceño cuando su hermano giró el cuerpo y quedó sentado en el sillón a sus anchas.

—Vas a ensuciar con semen.

—No es mi culpa que te hayas corrido adentro.

—Argh —masculló, algo en su pecho vibrando ante el espanto, y otra parte por la añoranza, ya que _ese_ precisamente era Bill. Su lengua sin tapujos soltando lo que pensaba, por más sucio u ofensivo que fuese.

—¿Te hiciste la prueba de ETS hace poco, verdad? —Tom asintió—. Genial, yo también. Sé que debía preguntar antes de hacerlo sin preservativo, pero… Te he extrañado, Tomi —dijo con una sonrisa cándida que contradecía el estado en el que se encontraba, recién follado, medio sudado y su vestimenta elegante hecha un desastre.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Esto significa que estamos en buenos términos? —tentó.

Tom no era idiota. Siempre había sabido que el día en el que Bill se enterase de Andreas y él, las cosas se tornarían feas, pero ni aun así se había convencido de confesar, siempre bajo una y otra excusa; era como si el secreto tan gigantesco que le guardaba le confiriese algo de poder destructivo. Y sí, la bomba le había explotado en las manos, destrozándoselas y dejándolo a la merced de su gemelo.

—Habla con Andreas —dictaminó Bill con seriedad.

—¿Seguirás con eso?

—No estaba bromeando.

Se daba cuenta que Bill estaba decidido y no cedería, y como Tom no podía ser más que el Tom que Bill conocía de palmo a palmo, se dejó convencer de que no podía resultar tan mal.

Antes del fin de semana, las numerosas pertenencias de Bill habían regresado a su sitio, su luminosa presencia invadía cada centímetro de la casa y las horas que Tom dedicaba a ver televisión fueron drásticamente reducidas de un momento a otro por sacar a pasear a Pumba a un parque cercano dos veces al día, inscribirse finalmente a un gimnasio y evaluar en qué invertir su tiempo libre.

—No voy a mantener tu trasero ocioso —había dicho Bill con la frente arrugada por la molestia cuando le había respondido que no le interesaba hacer nada.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco, omitiendo mencionar sus cuentas de banco llenas de euros. Porque entendía.

—¿Así que andas buscando tu vocación? ¿A estas alturas de tu vida? —bromeó Andreas cuando llegó el sábado y se reunieron—. Vas a cumplir treinta, estás un poco grandecito para no saber, digo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que quedé estancado en los veinte con Tokio Hotel y Bill como parte imprescindible de mi vida.

Estaban en su casa, su perro durmiendo a sus pies y una pizza en camino. Bill había salido para dejarlos a solas a propósito, recordándole que mencionara su brillante idea («accederá si tú se lo pides», había dicho con esa odiosa seguridad suya).

Andreas le sonrió.

—Lo de tener veinte años, igual que lo Tokio Hotel, ya debes empezar a superarlo, ¿no? A Gustav le va bien con su nueva banda y Georg será papá. Ni hablemos de Bill que ha metido las narices en todo lado y ha tenido éxito. Dudo que te sea tan complicado labrarte un camino, Tom, ¿por qué no lo intentas en la industria musical? Fue tu campo por más de dos décadas.

—No pienso tocar la guitarra para un grupo cualquiera —refunfuñó.

—Podrías producir nuevos talentos —sugirió Andreas con presteza.

Tom bebió un sorbo de cerveza, paladeando el sabor amargo. No era mala idea, menos cuando los elogios de David Jost sobre su entendimiento innato como para ser un buen productor le resonaban en la cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

—Qué bueno es hablar contigo, Andi —comentó sonriendo. Nada estaba dicho, sin embargo, la sugerencia era demasiado buena como para descartarla.

—Lo mismo digo. Veo que ya tienes todo solucionado con Bill, lo resolvieron rápido.

—Sabes cómo somos…

—Sí.

Ese era el punto, Andreas sabía cómo eran, de principio a fin. Era la persona más cercana a ellos desde hacía tanto que le resultaba complicado acordarse de una época en la que no hubiese tenido la presencia constante de su amigo.

—Bill me contó de ustedes —reveló después de seguir el lento andar del viejo Pumba hacia las escaleras.

El rostro pálido de Andreas cobró color. Tom encontró peculiar no saber si era la vergüenza de enterarse que estaba al tanto, de lo que había hecho propiamente, o algo más.

—No me confió pormenores —añadió al ver que Andreas no parecía recuperar su tono normal de piel. Su cabello seguía teñido de negro, así que el contraste llamaba la atención—. Pero quiero saber por ti cómo fue, ¿alcohol? ¿Te sedujo?

Rió, y Andreas curvó los labios en un gesto de empatía, aceptando la lata de cerveza recién abierta que le tendió.

—Se dio. Te mentiría si te dijese que no había pensado antes cómo podía resultar… —Tom quiso sentir molestia, sin embargo, falló de modo rotundo. Se referían a Bill, no a alguien más—. ¿Hablar de esto contigo no debería ser raro? Sé que ustedes han pasado ratos difíciles en su relación, pero están juntos. Siempre lo estarán.

—Andi, ¿nunca has pensado que tú y yo podríamos ser una buena pareja? —dijo a su vez, ignorando la pregunta—. Nos llevamos bien y el sexo es genial.

—Pero Bill…

—Bill está de acuerdo. Sabe que tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Además, la pasó bien contigo —afirmó casual—, y no puedes dudar que te quiere.

Los ojos claros de Andreas se ampliaron, expresando un claro desconcierto cuando finalmente conectó oraciones y comprendió qué era lo que estaba proponiendo. Tom vio cómo su mano apretaba la lata de cerveza.

—No me interesa ser un punto en una relación trilateral, si es que te he entendido bien —dijo por último. Su cara se negaba a recuperar su palidez y Tom leía en su mirada qué tanto le había chocado la oferta.

—¿Por qué? Si estás… estás enamorado de mí. —La mueca de Andi, la cual afianzaba su afirmación, fue revitalizante. Bill no se había equivocado—. Y quiero iniciar algo contigo —siguió—, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, Bill y yo jamás podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro. A pesar de que peleemos, dejemos de hablarnos e incluso lleguemos a odiarnos, es imposible que nos desliguemos del todo, o que alguien sea más importante. Solo te ofrezco la alternativa de involucrarte con nosotros en aspectos que antes no estaban considerados.

—¿Se le ocurrió a Bill? —Asintió—. ¿Por esto es que se acostó conmigo?, ¿para… probar si…?

—Sí —interrumpió Tom.

—Mierda. No me lo imaginaba… Es decir, sí me figuré que quería lograr algo, pero es demasiado.

El timbre anunciando la llegada de la pizza impidió que hablase más. Tom fue a pagarla y regresó con la caja en las manos y un agradable aroma rodeándole. Andreas lucía como perdido, así que la depositó en la mesita de café y volvió a sentarse a su lado, relegando la cena para después.

—No te pido que decidas ahora mismo —dijo cortando el mutismo en el ambiente—. Piénsalo y compara los beneficios y los contras.

Fue entretenido presenciar cómo Andreas no tuvo argumentos en la punta de la lengua para negarse a reflexionar su ofrecimiento. Más entretenido todavía fue besarlo luego de lo que parecía una eternidad y acariciarlo de arriba abajo sin remordimiento de conciencia. No encontró resistencia, aunque el entusiasmo inicial más bien brilló por su ausencia hasta que sus dedos lubricados con una loción de Bill dieron en el punto justo.

Si lo analizaba, estaba utilizando el mismo método por el que Bill lo había engatusado para que considerase la idea, empleando el sexo para persuadir. Eran Kaulitz, después de todo. (Claro).

—Son unos mandones —dijo Andreas con voz entrecortada—. Y manipuladores y egoístas. Ambos.

En respuesta, liberó una risotada que se convirtió en jadeo cuando Andi resbaló el condón en su miembro y volvió a echarse en el sillón de espaldas. Tom elevó una de sus largas piernas, haciéndose espacio en el medio, y empezó a introducirse sin prisas antes de marcar un movimiento profundo y rítmico.

Los conocía, porque esos eran los tres adjetivos que alguien cercano escogería para ellos. No eran “buenas” personas, al menos no con otros seres humanos más allá de los que les eran cercanos. Compartían un amor único por los animales, pero ahí acababa su altruismo. Bill era peor, sin embargo, Tom no quedaba atrás en cuanto a estar encerrados en un mundo aparte donde nadie merecía atención, salvo contadas excepciones.

La disposición de incluir a Andreas en ese círculo exclusivo significaba algo grande, y el mismo Andi lo sabía.

—¿Habría reglas o algo así? —cuestionó cuando acabaron de asearse. Tom le sonrió—. No digo que esté aceptando.

La sonrisa en la boca de Tom no menguó. Porque así como Andreas los conocía, Tom y Bill también conocían a Andreas.

Disfrutaron de varios pedazos de pizza calentados en el microondas y dos latas de cervezas más antes de que Andi, como si fuese cualquier pregunta aleatoria e irrelevante, plantease: —¿No será muy problemático?

Tom negó con la cabeza sin dejar de masticar. No necesitaba ni un segundo para saber de antemano la respuesta.

No surgirían celos porque Tom y Bill, como unidad, eran primero. Estaba lejos de querer abordar el tema y tener que decir textualmente que si bien sí formarían una relación los tres, el eslabón débil (tal vez prescindible) no dejaría de ser Andreas. Lo dejarían ingresar a su microcosmos, pero no a su núcleo.

—¿Seguro? Bill es muy posesivo. No bromeaba con lo de egoísta.

—Estoy seguro —dijo. Quitó una manchita de salsa que Andi tenía en la comisura del labio y resistió la tentación de inclinarse para besarlo, escogiendo encender un cigarrillo y tratando de acordarse de si todavía había suficiente comida de perro. Si no era así debía llamar a Bill para que comprase en su camino de vuelta a casa.

Estaba por levantarse del sillón para ir en busca de Pumba cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Bill estaba hablando por teléfono e iba con bolsas de compra de supermercado colgadas en ambos brazos; apenas les hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, pasando de largo hacia la cocina.

—Es mejor que me vaya —anunció Andreas, sin embargo, no se movió de su sitio, sino que aceptó la última lata de cerveza que había en la mesa.

No estaba ebrio, pero el alcohol le hacía sentirse un poco más liviano. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos sin intercambiar palabras cuando Bill reingresó a la cocina y los saludó, sentándose al lado de Tom y quitándole el cigarrillo para darle las últimas pitadas.

—¿Le dijiste, no, Tom? Solo eso explicaría que estén así —dijo Bill, aplastando la colilla en el cenicero y sacando otro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Aceptó el mechero que Tom le pasó y botó el humo por la nariz, saltando la mirada de uno al otro entre volutas de nicotina.

Los tres se conocían desde que tenían dientes de leche, así que un ambiente tan tenso era un fastidio, o así lo vio el menor de los Kaulitz. Bill confesaba no ser la persona más franca o noble en cuanto a sus sentimientos y a su propiedad (Tom estaba incluido en esta segunda categoría), pero si él era quien había sugerido que esto podía realizarse, no le quedaba dudas. Andi sería el perfecto balance para ellos, y lo que necesitaban. Un “aporte” bienvenido.

Había sido cuando estaba ciego de ira y hasta se hallaba planeando venganza cuando la idea tan genial se le cruzó y su intelecto no estuvo más que de acuerdo en que era lo correcto. Todo vestigio de traición desapareció y estudió qué pasos tenía que dar para hacer que resultase.

—Esto es muy aburrido —declaró. Dejó la colilla y sin miramientos, ladeó el cuerpo para besar a Tom, que actuó sorprendido al principio, pero no le rechazó. Andreas liberó un sonido contenido—. ¿Cuánta cerveza has consumido? —preguntó Bill con una ceja enarcada. Sin esperar respuesta, giró hacia Andi y ahora fue este al que besó—. ¿Ven? No es tan complicado.

Andreas examinó de hito a hito a Bill, antes de que una carcajada atravesase la sala.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo perder, no?

Tom sabía que Andi lo decía por decir, sin estar con la certeza en cada centímetro de piel. El sexo que habían tenido tampoco había sido Andreas al cien por ciento, pero llegarían a eso sin apresurar las cosas.

—¿Aquí es donde se supone que montamos la orgía? —inquirió Tom, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Qué vulgar eres, Tom —sentenció Bill con la frente arrugada. Andreas volvió a reír, desencajado y cuando Bill fue a besarlo nuevamente, no mostró renuencia—. Aunque no es mala idea, ¿tú qué opinas, Andi? —susurró.

Sería una mentira salir con que fue el mejor sexo que alguno de los tres tuvo.

Fue demasiado desordenado, hubo rodillazos (y un «Mierda, Tom» seguido de «No me jodas, Bill», y sendos gemidos) y órdenes en un intento de acomodarse con un cuerpo más de a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Nada fluyó como seda ni las posiciones fueron fáciles de elegir.

O bien Bill quería dominar o Tom era el que quería hacerlo, y Andreas se sintió como títere entre manos, lenguas y uñas. Pero llegado el momento en el que el orgasmo clavaba sus garras en Tom con Bill moviéndose frenético al ritmo del golpeteo contra su trasero, enterrándose lo más profundo que podía, sintió que era perfecto. Él ahí, recibiendo a Bill y esforzándose como podía para seguir brindándole placer a Andreas con su boca a pesar de los embates de placer.

De Andreas obtenía seguridad, confianza y comprensión; de Bill pasión, amor crudo, imperecedero. Donde uno rompía algo, el otro podría estar ahí para repararlo. Tal vez se le haría algo extraño verlos compartir besos porque no los imaginaba como compañeros de cama (o vida), sin embargo, ser el vértice en el que girarían iba a ser agradable. No, agradable no.

 _Perfecto_.


End file.
